


How Tony Stark Recruited Fred Burkle

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Angel: the Series, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Angel Investigations - Freeform, F/M, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred’s found someone who actually speaks her language – or close to it anyway. And he’s good-looking too, very charming and uber rich as well – what more could a girl ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony Stark Recruited Fred Burkle

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover fanfic was written a few years back and posted on two different sites. I decided to post it on here and share it with others to read & enjoy.

“THEY’VE BEEN AT IT ALL DAY,” sighed Charles Gunn before straightening up from where he was leaning on the counter and turned his back on the giddy couple yakking away in the hotel lobby.

“What could they possibly be talking about that’s gotten Fred all excited and flustered at the same time?” wondered Angel as he watched the couple while nursing a cup of his usual drink. Of course he could always use his enhanced hearing ability to eavesdrop on the couple, but he respected Fred and her privacy too much to do that so he didn’t bother.

“I’m not sure,” answered Wesley who was watching the couple as well, “but whatever Tony’s saying is sure making our gentle Fred giddier than a regular school girl.”

“I don’t really care what he’s saying to her, all I know is that I’m envious of her ‘coz she managed to land such a hunk with uber cash flow!” muttered Cordelia who was squished between Wesley and Angel. “Or maybe I am interested in finding out what they’re talking about!” she straightened up and turned to her left where Angel stood, “You have sensitive hearing – tell me what they’re talking about,” she demanded.

The two dark-haired men frowned and looked down at the brunette between them like she just lost her mind.

“The thought crossed my mind, Cordy, but I won’t do that to Fred.”

“What?” Cordelia looked crushed. “The one time I can actually use you to my advantage and you wouldn’t even indulge me?”

“Sorry Cordy, I am not at all that monster, you know?” Angel pointed out and finished the rest of his drink.

“Are they still watching us?” asked Tony without breaking eye contact with the engaging Texan.

“Uh-hm,” Fred nodded catching a glimpse of her four friends from the corner of her eye. “Why did you ask?”

“Because I want to know their reaction when I do this,” Tony didn’t give Fred any chance to speak before he leaned forward and captured her slightly parted mouth for an open-mouth kiss.

Four gasps were heard in the background as Wesley, Angel, Gunn and a very jealous Cordelia watched the interplay between the two geniuses.

“That’s it! What’s she got that I don’t?” Cordelia demanded as she continued to watch the couple make out right in the middle of the hotel lobby.

“The ability to speak his language when it comes to physics and other techno babble,” answered a still shocked Wesley.

Meanwhile Tony eased-up on kissing a very responsive Fred, but he didn’t step away from their embrace. He cupped her cheek in one hand while his eyes roamed over the pretty young Texan’s face.

“I’d really love to have you work with me at Stark Industries, Fred Burkle. You have a wonderful head for numbers and puzzles and the like,” he said.

Fred was still floating on Cloud 9 while Tony was talking, but slowly she found herself coming back down to earth and opened her eyes. “Will more kissing be involved if I decide to go work for you?” she asked innocently.

Tony let out a bark of laughter and planted another quick peck on her still puffy lips. “You won’t be working for me, Fred. You’ll be working with me,” he corrected.

Fred bit on her lower lip, a smile forming on her mouth as she continued to stare at her soon-to-be boss. “I’d like that,” she whispered.


End file.
